liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Izuku Midoriya
|-|Full Cowl= |Midoriya.png}}]] |-|Costume Alpha= |-|Costume Beta= |Midoriya.png}}]] |-|Costume Gamma= |Midoriya.png}}]] |-|Student Uniform= |-|Gym Uniform= |Midoriya.png}}]] |-|Civilian= |Midoriya.png}}]] |-|Child Deku= |Midoriya.png}}]] Personal Characteristics Name: Izuku Midoriya, "Deku" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 4 (First Appearance), 14 (Chapter 1-3), 15 (Chapter 3 to Hero License Exam Arc), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Summary Izuku Midoriya (緑谷出久 Midoriya Izuku) was one of the 20 percent of people on Earth to be born without a Quirk, a natural superpower that is a basic biological function in the modern population, earning him endless amounts of torment and bullying in school. Even still, he dreamed of becoming an amazing hero like his lifelong idol All Might, the No. 1 Hero in Japan. That impossible dream became a reality after a chance meeting with All Might, who granted Izuku his Quirk. Now on his path to becoming the greatest hero, Izuku fights atrocious villains, endless schoolwork and his own inner demons to become a worthy successor to the Symbol of Peace. Mentality Intelligence: Above Average. Izuku has proven himself to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, coming up with a plan to escape dozens of fodder villains when trapped on a boat and can often be found mumbling his notes and thoughts to himself. It's usually his intelligence that's helped him more than his Quirk. Gran Torino even complimented Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. Izuku also possesses a borderline encyclopedic knowledge of heroes, villains and the overall world he lives in, making him very resourceful as a result. His time at U.A. has also allowed him to create his signature Shoot Style, allowing him to hold his own against villains with many more years of combat experience than him. Morality: Kind Orderly Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Be the greatest hero Powers and Stats Tier: Low D/1 | Low C/4 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength, durability, and speed with One For All), Air Manipulation (Can generate air pressure with his attacks), Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Energy Manipulation (Can create dark tendrils of energy with Blackwhip), Pseudo-Flight (Can propel himself through the air using wind pressure), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Possesses a strong willpower that allowed him to overcome Shinsou's Brainwashing) and Power Absorption (It's implied that All For One cannot steal One For All) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of causing considerable destruction on massive rocks with a kick. Comparable to other Yuuei students such as Bakugou | At least Building level (Defeated Gentle Criminal and stayed with Kai Chisaki that he faced Mirio) | Village (Much higher than before. Destroyed the ice of Todoroki only with the air pressure of a finger flick. He sent a flying metal cube. He destroyed about four houses and made a huge warin in his battle against Kai Chisaki monster), Higher with 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash. Durability: Building level (It is explicit in the manga that Midoriya's body must withstand the damage of his attacks generated by One For All, although he ends up with several injuries coming from them) | Building level (Although his bones do not break, his body becomes quite sore as if I was to the point of it) | Village (Endured blows from Kai Chisaki and Muscular) Speed: Hypersonic '''(Mach 22; Able to react to Bakugou explosions, which originate from nitroglycerin, which have around 7700 m/s at their explosion speed) | '''Hypersonic (Superior before. Kai Chisaki could only react to his attacks because they were too predictable) | Hypersonic (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least kN (Can destroy giant stones as if they were nothing) | MN. (Sent Kai Chisaki flying) Stamina: Very high. Izuku trains almost constantly, even doing calisthenics during class. He also possesses an iron will despite his timid demeanor, and will continue to fight for as long as he needs to. At the beginning of his career, he was still capable of thinking coherently with a broken arm and two broken legs, while falling at terminal velocity after hitting a Zero-Point Bot. Later on, he was able to temporarily ignore the pain of using his maximum output of One For All many times, when a single use of 100% is enough to break all the bones in his arm, all while receiving a beating from Muscular. He regained his composure shortly after, being able to run from the top of a small mountain to his camp, and was still able to keep fighting until the crippling pain of his untreated wounds finally forced him to stop. He fought against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts for eight hours straight. Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with air pressure and Blackwhip. Weaknesses: Using 100% of One For All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in. Using 20% of his power causes his movements to become stiff and predictable due to the pain in his bones and muscles, and will eventually cause damage to Izuku if used for too long. He can only use Blackwhip for a second. Key: Base (U.A. Beginnings Saga) | Base (Rise of Villains Saga) | With One For All Arsenal Standard Equipment: His Hero Costume, which was specially made by the Support Department to resist wear and provide support to his arms and legs, as well as protection to his face with its mouth guard. Costume Gamma has upgraded gloves that provide additional protection and support for his arms, along with Iron Soles attached to his red shoes that protect his feet and gives his kicks a double impact. Izuku later requests the Air Force Gloves from Hatsume that help him focus the air pressure released while using Full Cowl to utilize it as a compressed air blast. *'Optional Equipment:' The Full Gauntlet is a support item developed by Melissa Shield and given to Izuku after she realized he was limiting his output of One For All. The device grants him the ability to use three smashes at 100% without injuring himself. It can also stabilize Izuku if he uses a smash lower than 100%, allowing him to utilize a lot more power than normal while using Full Cowl. Izuku first tested the Full Gauntlet at 30% while fighting against I-Island Security Bots. It was later destroyed at the climax of Izuku and All Might's battle with Wolfram. Notable Attacks/Techniques: One For All: Izuku's Quirk gives him access to the stockpiled energy of the eight wielders before him, granting him a tremendous boost in power. Izuku has proven to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All, using it to increase his strength, durability, and speed. However, if Izuku doesn't spread One For All evenly throughout his body, his limbs can be extremely damaged from the force of his movements. Recently it has been discovered that in addition to the physical strength, One For All can also pass on the Quirks of the previous bearers, and the power of their Quirks are increased by One For All. Currently Izuku has manifested one of them, and has the potential to learn and control five more Quirks. *'Detroit Smash:' A super move that Izuku emulated from All Might after inheriting One For All. This attack is a simple punch focusing One For All's stockpiling power into the fist. It was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof while generating a wind pressure so strong that it shifted debris on the top floor and destroyed several of its supporting pillars. *'Delaware Smash:' Izuku activates One For All at full power and flicks his fingers to create a large shockwave, with enough power to generate a fissure in the water capable of attracting multiple villains towards its center, making them unable to escape. It was later used against Todoroki to break through the waves of ice he sent to Izuku during the Sports Festival. *'1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash:' This smash is the strongest move in Izuku's arsenal, which consist of him activating One For All at 100% during an adrenaline rush and then striking his opponent with a full-swing attack. When performing the move, Izuku first uses a full-handed Delaware Smash, then delivers a devastating Detroit Smash. At the climax of his battle with Muscular, Izuku was able to overpower and throw his opponent strong enough to create an enormous crater in solid rock. One For All: Full Cowl: This technique allows him to activate up to 20% (Previously 5% which was then improved to 8%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. *'5% Detroit Smash:' Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl at 5% and delivers a straightforward punch to the opponent. He has also used this move in the form of a downward punch in the air. *'Delaware Smash Air Force:' Izuku uses his upgraded gloves to direct a compressed air blast against his foe, possessing enough concussive force to stun Gentle while he was in mid-air, giving Izuku an opening to catch up to him. He can fire up to four air blasts at once. One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style: A variation Izuku created to address the problem of his increasingly damaged arms. He channels the power of One For All primarily into his legs and lower torso, allowing him to use their natural greater power to improve his striking strength and mobility when attacking his opponents. *'Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to his opponent's face. Izuku used this move to incapacitate Gentle, who had been empowered by La Brava's Quirk to match Izuku's Full Cowl at 8% of its power. One For All: Full Cowl - 20%: Izuku uses 20% of One For All's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him an even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on Izuku's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. *'Manchester Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. Although Overhaul managed to dodge it, it pulverized the ground thoroughly enough that Overhaul wasn't able to completely retaliate with his Quirk. One For All: Full Cowl - 100%: Izuku activates One For All to its fullest extent through his entire body, granting him an immense boost in strength and speed, which allowed him to overwhelm Overhaul in his final form. However, using this ability in his current state would instantly break any limb he used, and he was only able to fully utilize this ability with the help of Eri's Quirk. Blackwhip: This Quirk grants the user the ability to create dark tendrils from their arm and manipulate them at will. It can be used to capture enemies and increase the user's mobility by grabbing onto objects. Blackwhip originally belonged to a former successor of One For All and was passed on to Izuku. Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Games Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acrobats Category:Air Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier D/1 Category:Tier C/4